Spirit Buddies
by Icyswablue
Summary: Dave Strider was the only sane one. Well, that's what he thought. Life was full of idiots and the more you avoided them, the better your life would turn out to be. But what if one day he encountered someone just as idiotic?
1. Chapter 1

Ah... I finally finished the first chapter to this thing. Man, that too forever.

Anyways, this is my first story written on here, so don't be too hard on me, alright? I tried my best... ;w;

Please enjoy! :D

* * *

The rain poured down as the boy trudged through the harsh winds and ignored the lightning that struck down. He had forgotten his umbrella this morning, but he didn't mind. After all, he forgot to do so often. The rain dripped down his hair as he brushed his bangs behind his ears, so he could see clearly through his shades. Looking up, he realized he was close to his house. He lived in a small town, where everything was peaceful and all was calm. Not many people lived in the area, and he would rather not talk to them, because he thought they were all lunatics. Most people were, in his mind.

After he turned a corner and walked a bit more, he reached to the front porch of his house. It was a rather large house, filled with weeds and occasional flowers. Though his bro was pretty rich, the house sure didn't look that way. The boy guessed he liked it this way though. Attention brings trouble. Sighing, the boy took his backpack and placed it on the floor. He then opened a small flap of his backpack and reached into it so he could pick up a ring of keys. He looked for a certain one, pushed the correct key in, and unlocked the door. He took the key out from the keyhole, put the ring back where he found it, and opened the door while placing the backpack back on his back.

His bro was sitting down on the couch, watching his favorite show on the computer in front of him. Every time Dave came home from school, he was always in a weird position on the couch. This time it wasn't as weird, but more like he was completely wrapped around in a blanket with large headphones on his ears. And… were those tears?

"Hey." The boy simply said. When his bro was like this, he would rather avoid him, but he guessed that he should at least say hi. He didn't respond though, like usual. He was too wrapped up in whatever he's doing. Apparently ponies were an important thing to cry about.

After avoiding all the puppets that were left on the stairs, the boy walked up to his room upstairs and threw his backpack onto his bed. He shut the door behind him and went to his computer. It was his daily routine. There was nothing else to do, well at least while bro is acting like a lunatic. As soon as he sat down and turned on his computer, he logged into Pesterchum. People weren't usually online during this time since most of the people at his school either drive or take the bus back home, but he knew one person who was definitely there.

- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] –

TT: Why hello, Dave.

TG: hey

TG: whats up

TT: I just wanted to know about that big riot during a certain 4th period class.

TT: You were there and online now, so I thought I would get the scoop from you.

TG: aw man you missed like the best thing ever

TG: like we had the teacher sayin that we wouldnt be able to watch this movie because of his damn schedule

TG: and we were like bullshit

TG: so we argued so loudly that even the principal had to come in and make us shut up

TT: Did you eventually come to the point where the teacher was forced to give in?

TG: heck yeah we did

TG: and the whole class rejoiced

TT: It sounds like you had quite the exciting day.

TG: yeah but besides that it was hell boring

TG: like we had our math teacher teach us the same ol boring thing again because no one understood jack shit

TG: i swear it was the longest period of my life

TT: And to think I missed all of this due to my illness.

TT: You had this whole adventure without me and I didn't even know about it!

TG: the only thing you missed was the perfect opportunity to distract the teacher with your creepy ghost shit

TG: like seriously do you ever shut up about it

TT: Hey, everyone has a passion.

TT: Even you have a passion that you would like to keep secret.

TT: After all, why would you rap without telling me?

TG: shit

TG: you know about that

TT: It's kind of hard to avoid hearing you rap during lunch.

TG: fuck

TG: ok you never heard about this

TG: ill even keep your wizard obsession a secret just jesus fuck

TT: I'm glad we could get that over with and settled.

TG: ok so were cool

TT: I believe so.

TG: great

TG: anyways did i tell you about

Suddenly there was a thud at the back of the room, causing Dave to spin around and look behind him. There, he saw a girl about his age, trying to pick up a box of apple juice that she had dropped. She had large circular glasses and a long skirt that swished as she bent over to pick up the dropped object. Noticing she was being stared at, she looked at Dave with wide eyes and bent upright. Before he could say anything or even raise an eyebrow, she put the box of apple juice onto a nearby table, ran up to him with a wide smile on her face, and shook his hand vigorously. "Oh, so you must be the person I was assigned! It's really nice to meet you! Your house was so nice that I just couldn't help but look around! Though it is a bit messy. But don't worry! We can fix that later once we get to know each other. Sorry about the apple juice mishap. I accidentally tripped over one of your cables to that… whatever that is there, and dropped it! What is it that thing, by the way? Those wires are connected to that thing, right? Right?"

She just kept on talking and shaking his hand as Dave sat there in shock with his mouth agape. He didn't remember letting her in, or even seeing her. Where did she come from? Eventually, she let go of his hand and started exploring the rest of his room. Sooner or later, he found the right the words from inside his mouth, "Who the fuck are you?"

"Oh, please don't mind me, I'm just looking around." She continued to prod and poke at everything in sight. "Hey what's this thing?" She lifted up one of Dave's shitty swords that he had left lying on the ground and looked at it in awe. "Is this a sword? How cool is that?!"

Dave stood up, walked up to her, and forcefully took it away from her, "Of course it's a sword, but really who are—"

"Oh my gosh! What cool posters!" Ignoring the fact that Dave had rudely grabbed the sword she was holding, she quickly ran up to his posters and pictures, staring at them like it was the most amazing thing in the world.

"Yeah, they are. Lady can you at least an—"

"What's this high tec looking thing? What it is? Does it play music?" She lifted up a disk from the turntables that were nearby and examined it. She then pushed several buttons and played with some switches, accidentally turning it on.

"Hey, don't touch those." He quickly took the disk out of her hand and pushed her back. He then turned the machine off. "I'd rather not have you accidentally break shit. Especially that. Now would you please tell me what's going o—" Again, before he could say anything, she ran straight to the his closet and opened the door to it.

Reaching her hands inside, she exclaimed, "Your clothes are so cool! You really have good taste, you know?" She giggled as she flipped in the air with joy and continued to rummage through it.

Wait.

Flipped in the air?

"Holy shit!" yelled Dave as he looked at her in shock. He quickly drew out the sword that was in his hands and pointed it at her. The girl, now with some pictures that he had taken in hand, floated towards Dave's bed and sat down. "Hey, girl. You have five fucking seconds to tell me what the fuck is going on."

The only response he got from her was a bunch of laughter that she had been trying to hold back ever since she had set eyes on the pictures in her hand. He felt annoyed at her reaction, especially since she still wasn't answering a single question of his. Groaning in frustration, he pointed his sword right up to her neck, surprising her and making drop the photos in surprise.

"Five seconds has been over for a while, lady. I'd rather not have to use force to get that question out of you." She raised an eyebrow at him. It was obvious that he was confused and rather annoyed at her behavior.

"You do know that you can't hurt me, right?" The boy didn't move. He stood perfectly still, carefully watching her from behind the shades he had loved so much. "Besides, I really doubt you would even try to swing that thing at me."

"Watch your tongue, lady. You don't know who you're messing with." His grip tightened on his katana as she sighed.

She pushed up her glasses with a sigh as she spoke, "You're Dave Strider, a seventeen year old boy in the eleventh grade. A boy with low self-esteem and apparently too afraid to even start up a conversation. A boy who distrusts many. You fight with your brother using that sword of yours, but I know you don't actually want to hurt anyone with it." She looked at him with a small smile, "Are you sure you don't want me to continue?"

Dave lowered his katana, flabbergasted at this girl's amount of information on him, and spoke in a quiet voice, "Who are…"

She then causally rose up her hand and a folder appeared out of thin air. She then took the folder that had just appeared, opening it for Dave to see. "It's all right here." Without a second thought, he took the folder out of her hands and looked through it with wide eyes. Almost everything about him was there. There were obviously some things that were left out, like his hobbies and such. But his whole life was right there. Every last bit. Even a picture of him with his shades on was paper clipped to it. The girl then spoke again, "Sorry, I didn't mean to read the whole thing, but I had to! Would it make you feel better if I said that I just skimmed it?"

His eyes quickly looked upward at the girl and stared at her for a while. She couldn't see where he was looking, which was a good thing for him. In his eyes, she didn't look so bad. Sure, she looked a bit guilty after admitting she had a file about his whole life. But she seemed nice enough. Though after this huge fiasco, Dave decided she couldn't be trusted.

Dave gave a huff as he handed the folder back to the mysterious girl. She then snapped her fingers and made the folder disappear once again. Seeing that he had many unanswered questions, he walked over to his computer, placing his katana down onto his desk, and pulled his chair over to where she was and sat down.

The person on the other side of his computer could wait.

"So… who are you? And what are you doing here?" He asked her as she looked at him with a strange look.

She gave a small laugh and answered, "Heh, they didn't tell you anything?"

"Who told me what? C'mon, stop being so mysterious here. If you can't tell, I'm sort of frustrated with this whole situation here." Dave pushed his bangs out of his face, making sure he could see her clearly. He didn't want to back down for a second.

"Don't blame me! I thought they told you everything." She pouted, crossing her arms. "Anyways, since you don't already know, I'll tell you! Basically, I'm your Spirit Buddy!"

The girl gave a cute smile on her face as Dave looked at her with a straight face. He then crossed his arms and repeated what she had just said back to her, "Spirit Buddy?"

"Well, sort of." She started playing with the strands of hair nonchalantly as she continued, "It's just that, The Spirit Alliance Pacifiers doesn't sound very fun, you know? And so, I changed it!"

"So you're part of some crazy group called the SAPs?" Dave asked as she frowned and crossed her arms similar to his. Even though this whole situation was quite the extraordinary, Dave couldn't help but believe her for a short second. He mentally shook his head, quickly dismissing the thought. He continued to listen as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I guess you can call it that." She said, "But Spirit Buddy sounds like a better name, no?" Dave shrugged his shoulders as she let out a soft giggle. "Anyways, I'm here because I need to make you happy!"

"Happy?" Dave asked as she nodded her head.

"Yup! Just like me, see?" She pointed at her face and gave him a bright smile. Seeing this, he mentally decided that she was just an idiot and he shouldn't bother with her.

"Great, so now you can leave." He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her to make her stand up. She looked at him with a confused look on her face as he stood up as well and started to pull her towards the door. He let go of her hand and pulled open the door, "Thanks for coming, but now it's time for you to leave."

"Dave, it doesn't work like that."

"Out."

"But I haven't do— "

"Out." He sternly interrupted. Getting fed up with the strange girl, he went behind her and shoved her out the door. Slamming it shut and locking the door, he went back to his computer, pulling the chair the he had used, and started typing back to the person on the other side.

TT: Tell me about what?

TT: Dave, you do know that keeping a girl waiting is considered rude and impolite?

TT: At this point, I would have called you several silly nicknames, hoping to grab your attention, but I just don't feel like it doing so right now.

TT: Though something's telling me to do it anyways.

TT: You don't want me to go as far as to call you David, do you?

TG: woah shit hold your horses rose

TT: Why hello, David. Glad you could make it.

TG: haha shut up

TG: i just got distracted thats all

TT: Everything is cool now I presume?

TG: yeah

TG: dont bother asking you wouldnt understand

TT: What makes you think I wouldn't? This is a baseless statement.

TG: no i guarantee you wouldnt understand

TT: If you say so.

TG: anyways what was i sayin

TT: Can't you just scroll up? It's easier than me telling you.

TG: fine

TG: oh ok i just saw it right now

TT: So, as you were saying?

TG: yeah so anyways

TG: our bio teacher was acting kind of crazy this morning

TG: i think that she

"Who are you chatting with?" Dave quickly turned his head to notice the girl looking at his screen. He stared at her in shock while she scanned through his conversation. Noticing that she was reading his chat, he quickly minimized the chat window. "She sounds nice."

Turning his whole body towards her he said loudly, "How the fuck did you get back in here? Climb the window?"

"Dave, does the word, spirit, mean anything to you?" She gave a slight snicker at his reaction to that. He then stood up in frustration and walked out the door, grabbing a small razor from a drawer unbeknownst to Jade , and walked into the bathroom.

Thinking that she had done something terrible, making him storm out like that, she walked to bathroom and knocked on the door. Getting no response, she sighed and said, "My name is Jade Harley. It's really nice to meet you." She then turned around gloomily and went back into Dave's room to start cleaning up as an apology to him. After a couple of minutes, Dave came back into the room, put the razor back into the drawer, and looked at Jade as she cleaned up. She then noticed that he was back and simply said, "Sorry."

"Just…" He was so frustrated with her, but he just couldn't find the right words to say, "Don't talk to me." He then went back to his computer to chat with his sick friend, ignoring the depressed look on her face.

* * *

So, what did you think? Yeah, I know I ended it sort of on a sad note. But that just means you have to stop by for my later!

If you have time, please review, rate, or whatever you can do. It is very much appreciated. Thanks! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, you guys are enjoying this? Ahaha, I thought this thing was worthless... ehehe.

Also, I apologize to all those who were waiting. I took a very long vacation and I couldn't find a strong internet connection to upload this next chapter. Sorry!

I'll try to give you the next chapter sooner this time, okay? Thanks! And enjoy! :D

* * *

"I told you, don't leave this room! My bro will think something's up!" Dave said as he packed his bag for school, not caring about the papers that stuck out of his textbooks or the pencils that weren't in the proper place.

Sitting on a chair, Jade huffed and crossed her arms, "I told you already. There's nothing to worry about!"

"Nothing to worry about, my ass." He readjusted his shades as he closed the flap to his backpack.

"But it's so boring here! I can't do anything!" huffed Jade from behind him.

Putting his backpack onto his back he shut the door harshly behind him. "What am I supposed to say then? Oh, this crazy girl appeared out of nowhere and now she needs to float around with me all the damn time?"

He walked down the stairs with Jade floating down after him, ignoring what he had said. By the time he realized she was following him, she had floated into the kitchen where his bro had been eating Doritos, one of the many chip bags they had. Swearing silently, he ran up to her, quickly grabbed a hold of her hand, and dragged her towards the door. Unfortunately for him, he tripped over a pile of shitty swords in his rush. Jade, being pulled down with him as well, fell on top of him.

Dave moaned as he lifted himself up, ignoring Jade who was trying to make sure he wasn't bleeding anywhere or had gotten himself bruised. As he stood up, he then noticed his Bro who was standing right next to Jade. He cursed in his head. Not good. Not good. Not good at all! Keeping his poker face in check, Dave then said, "I can explain."

"Explain what, little bro?" said his brother has he continued to eat out of his bag of Doritos. Dave looked down and listed all the things he could say to try to get out of this mess. Nothing came to mind though, since he didn't have the chance to think, nor did he realize there was a slight possibility his escape plan would fail at all.

As he continued to think, Jade then said aloud, "Dave, just say you tripped and let's leave! You're going to be late, right?"

He was barely able to hear her through his thoughts until his bro spoke, "Hey, aren't you going to be late, little man? Get a move on, already!" Dave looked up at him and slowly nodded. He then headed towards the door, still in a state of confusion. "And don't forget your lunch like you did last time!" His bro then reached over to the kitchen counter and tossed a paper bag with Dave's lunch towards him. Still awfully confused, Dave left the house in disbelief with Jade walking behind him.

As soon as they stepped onto the sidewalk, Dave asked no one in particular, "How…"

Jade simply gave a smile and answered, "I never told you, but no one except you or other people with Spirit Buddies can see us! That way, it's easier! I can only touch objects that I want to touch and other people with Spirit Buddies as well! It's like a cool group, you see?"

She giggled, making Dave give her a death glare as they started to walk, "You could have told me that before we left the house. Now my bro probably thinks I'm an idiot." Dave then turned a corner as they continued to walk, thinking about anything that came to his mind, "Hey, why are you walking? Don't ghosts float around and scare the living daylights out of people?"

"Dave, we're Spirits. Not ghosts. Those are different." Jade then thought about his question for a while and then shrugged, "I don't know. I think it's just fun this way! I haven't walked like this since… well, forever!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"So does flying make you tired or something?"

"No. Well, I've never felt tired when flying before, so I can't say for sure."

"So then why aren't you floating around?"

"I thought I already told you! Don't ask such silly questions!"

"Right. Okay. Sure. Act all mysterious with me. Fine by me." He then looked up to see his school in the distance. It was a large school, filled with students of all kinds. He had been in this school for a while now. Ever since he started High School, in fact. Familiar walls and familiar people. All he really wanted to do was to get away from this place, so he wouldn't have to deal with idiotic people that studied there.

Sooner or later, he reached the front doors of the building and opened it at the exact time the bell rang for people to get to class. He cringed at the loud sound and walked towards his locker, opening it quickly. Jade waited for him at the side, encouraging him to not be late for class. As soon as he collected his stuff, he noticed how the people walked past her as if she was nothing but thin air. He thought it made sense since she was a ghost after all.

Dave then walked through the door to his classroom as soon as the bell rang. Everyone else was sitting down and the teacher looked at him with a slight glare. She looked just about ready to give him a lecture just like last week, "Dave, you were almost late. Again. I'm glad you weren't, but you better not make anyone wait on you, including me."

"Yeah, yeah." Dave waved it off and went to a shared table near a couple of other kids near the back. He simply sat down and opened his Biology textbook to the page written on the board. Taking out a sheet of blank paper to doodle on, he then noticed that Jade wasn't next to him. She was at the back of the classroom, looking at the nicely decorated room, making simple comments every now and then.

In fact, due to all those simple comments, he had the hardest time pretending like he was actually paying attention. She made comments on almost every single thing. And when he meant everything, he meant everything. It was almost as if she had never seen the inside of a school before.

Trying to ignore her as long as possible, he continued to doodle really shitty art that he knew he was probably going to throw out later. There was nothing else to do in this class. Well, that's what he thought. He had sloppily drawn himself onto the fresh sheet. It was a very simple drawing. He often drew himself several times just for the heck of it. After she finished looking at everything in the back could offer, she walked up to his table and looked over his shoulder at his drawings. Smiling to herself, she said, "You know what he needs?" as she pointed at the Dave on the paper.

Thinking to himself, he took his pencil and wrote down in a corner, 'no and dont you dare try to pick up my pencil because the last thing i need is a floating pencil in the middle of class' She quickly read what he wrote and smiled to herself. Reaching into her pocket, she picked up a pen of her own. A pen Spirits could use, he assumed. She then started to draw on his paper, making sure that no one else was looking at the paper while she drew.

"I'm finished!" She said, causing Dave to look back at the paper with more than just a glance. What he saw annoyed him. She had taken her pen and had drawn a smiling face onto the Dave in the picture as well as herself, smiling just as big. They were holding hands and around them were a many smiley faces, a bunch of clouds, and a sun.

'what the fuck is that' Dave wrote down quickly after processing the whole thing.

"It's us, silly! See, your drawing looked way to sad all alone and all, so I fixed it for you!" He gave her a glare as he pushed the paper to the side and took out a fresh sheet. She simply looked at the drawing he had just pushed aside and sighed. She then floated up towards the teacher and continued to look at everything in a strange fascination. He couldn't help but wonder why she could not hold back her excitement. It was just school after all.

After being called on by the teacher a few times, the bell rang and everyone left for their separate classes respectively. Dave gathered his things, crumpled the drawings that he drawn that period, and threw them in the trash.

Jade followed him from behind as he walked out the door and back to his locker to get new books and notebooks. "You do know that your teacher is planning a quiz tomorrow, right?" Jade said softly. "Did you write it down?"

Dave shut the locker as he looked at her, "What are you talking about? We aren't having a quiz for another week or so."

She then spoke to him, saying, "But I saw this thing she wrote on her schedule. It was something called a Pop Quiz. Does it ring a bell for you?" Dave suddenly felt a weight on his shoulders and brushed his bangs out of his face. He knew exactly what that meant.

"Damn. I should have known." He walked away from his locker and toward is next class, with Jade following him from behind.

"Well?" Jade asked, "What does it mean?"

"It means that we're having a surprise test. Any ideas on what it might be about?" He briefly looked back at her.

"Hmm… I don't think it said. Besides, I don't think I should tell you! Quizzes are basically about what you have learned in class! Why not just study that chapter?"

"Easy, because number one, I have no idea what fucking chapter we're even on." She looked at him, dumbfounded, as he continued, "And number two, I really don't need to study."

"So, what you're saying is that you're super smart? So smart, you don't need to study? That's so cool!" She looked at him in awe as she clapped her hands together.

Dave simply replied, "Nah." Causing her to drop her hands back down and continued walking normally with a slightly less overjoyed face. "I'm just too cool for that kind of stuff. Pretty cool guy here, if you couldn't tell already."

She didn't respond as they continued to walk around the school, going from class to class.

* * *

"C'mon, Dave! You can do it! I know you can!" Jade cheered on as she floated in front of him. Dave was running on the track, along with many other kids in his grade. They were doing the mile run today, and he was just not in the mood for running.

"Fuck you. You can float around whenever the fuck you want." Dave panted as he continued running. "Also, face isn't helping at all, so wipe that smirk off your face." The fact that he was wearing long sleeves didn't help a bit, but he said he would never go without wearing them. And so, he continued to run in on the track with the bright sun causing him to sweat heavily.

As soon as he finished, he collapsed onto the ground and rested for a bit. He then walked over to where his water bottle was and took a sip. Jade, now on the ground, walked over to where Dave was and sat down on grass. The chubby coach that was standing near the entrance to the Gymnasium then called everyone back in. Dave simply wiped the sweat off and started walking with the rest of the tired group, but not before witnessing what was happening near the front of it.

Looking in front of him, he noticed a group of kids ganging up on another kid. "Hey, nerd! Give me your water! You don't need it, right? He wants it!" The bully taking pointed towards the silent one in their group of four.

"G-go away." Stuttered the kid as he clutched his water bottle tighter, "You guys didn't really run anyways. T-there's no point giving it t-to you lazy bunch!"

"Aw, he's trying to act tough. Isn't that cute?" The larger one said as he gave the boy a punch in the stomach, causing him to drop the water bottle and Jade to gasp loudly.

The leader of the group picked up the bottle from the ground, swiping any dirt that was on it, "Well, it doesn't seem like you need it anymore, do you?" The boy struggled to get up and off of the ground as the group of bullies walked away from him, snickering to themselves.

Dave saw nothing wrong with what happened, but Jade on the other hand, ran towards the boy who had been punched, saying frantically, "Are you alright?" Unfortunately, she forgot she was a spirit and couldn't touch him, so her helping hand went completely through him. As the whole class ignored the boy in pain, Jade looked back to Dave desperately, and said, "Dave! Come help this guy! He must be in a lot of pain!" He simply walked past her and the boy, causing her to stare at him in shock. "Dave!"

He continued to walk, not bothering to look back at all. Neither at the boy, nor Jade.

* * *

Sooner or later, gym class ended and Dave headed out of the door for lunch. Jade simply stayed behind him, staring at the floor as they walked. There was a silence between them; something that he didn't think was possible. He entered the lunch room and looked around for a good place to sit. He decided to pick a table near the middle of the room and sat down. The table itself was in a rectangular shape and could probably be used by at least 8-10 people, but for now, it stayed empty.

Dave put his lunch on the table in front of him and looked at the scribbles on it. It was a shitty drawing of something that looked like one of his bro's smuppets. Dave decided to ignore it and opened the bag to see what his bro packed for him. Looking inside, he saw a bag of Doritos and a can of orange soda. He mentally smiled to himself, quickly took out the soda, and opened it. He then noticed that from the corner of his eye, Jade was staring at him with an unnaturally serious look. "What?" Dave asked as he took out his bag of Doritos and opened it as well.

"Why didn't you help that poor boy? He was hurt!" She asked him as he nonchalantly took out a chip and started eating.

"Look." He grabbed a hold of his soda and took a sip of it, "In school, it's a dog eat dog world. Besides, if I sided with that kid, I would probably be beaten the crap out of."

"But… but it's not fair!" She played with her hair as she spoke in frustration, "I mean, that kid didn't do anything bad those guys, did he?"

Dave shook his head, "Look, you're not getting it. The weak get attacked by the strong. That's just how life works. And you can't just run away from that. It never works."

"But you're not weak!" she said sternly as he rolled his eyes, "You can be really strong! Especially in numbers! All you need are a couple of friends to team up with you and you'll be unstoppable!"

"Yeah, keep dreaming." He took another chip out of the bag as she frowned at him.

Looking around the room, she pointed toward a table with a bunch of football players. "How about those guys?"

Dave looked at her as if she was crazy and answered, "If you want me to become friends with a bunch of jocks just to become their punching bag, then sign me out."

She frowned at him and pointed towards a table filled with people, including those who were standing up. "Oooh! How about those? They look like fun!"

Dave sighed, "They just look like a bunch of rejects. Why would I join those idiots? They aren't even laughing or anything."

"You don't either…" Jade mumbled to herself.

"Shut up."

"How about—" Before she could finish her sentence, the bell rang, causing him to stand up and clear his table. He then left without another word. Jade frowned slightly and followed after him.

* * *

TG: yeah and the little bastard just punched him right in the face

TG: that kid probably has a massive bruise right about now

TT: Jack and his gang never do seem to stop, do they?

TG: you can say that again

TT: Did you do anything to help him?

TG: nah

TG: like

TG: what am i supposed to do

TG: just rush up there and go like hey no you cant do that you bastards

TT: I see.

TT: That predicament of yours does seem to be the challenging one.

TT: What you're saying is that your conscious is urging you to go forward and be the hero, but your mind tells you otherwise, correct?

TG: well i guess you can call it a conscious

TT: What do you mean?

TG: like i said earlier you just wouldnt get it

TT: How do you know I wouldn't understand?

TT: Keeping secrets like this well ultimately lead to disaster. Have you ever thought about that?

TG: yeah but

Jumping from his chair as the sound of a large crash, he spun around, frowning at what he was seeing. He then turned back to his computer and quickly started typing again.

TG: hey look i have to go

TT: Are you just avoiding the matter at hand?

TT: You do know that ignoring the problem will cause more destruction upon one's self, right?

TG: yeah but im actually solving the problem

TG: well im tryin to but whatever

TT: What problem?

TT: Dave, you're hiding things from me again, aren't you?

TT: David Strider, don't you dare leave on me while we still have this problem of yours to discuss about.

- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] -

"Hey." Dave closed the Pesterchum window and spun around. He then stood up and walked over to Jade, who was obviously the problem he was talking about. Crossing his arms and giving her a cold stare, he said, "What did I say about touchin' the turntables?"

Jade looked up at him with a nervous smile, "Yeah, but I was really curious about how this thing worked." She picked up one of the several disks that had dropped to the floor with a crash and examined it, making him twitch in annoyance. He snatched the disk rudely from her hands, crouched down, and put them all back where they came from, surprising Jade. Once it was put back, she thought of something, "Hey, why don't you play something for me?"

Dave straightened back up and looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Jade light up with the idea and said enthusiastically, "You know, do the thing where you move your hands on the disks to make the cool scratching sound!" She pretended to do this in the air while Dave stared at her in annoyance.

"Fuck no." He walked away towards his school bag on his bed, and opened the flap to it. Jade gave a face at his response and followed him towards the bed.

"C'mon! Just once? Please?" Dave took out a Biology book from the bag and flopped onto the bed, opening it up to a random page.

He then flipped around to try to find a certain page and said, "I can't hear you."

Jade rolled her eyes, "Yes, you can."

"Nope, sorry. You're a ghost, remember? Regular people can't hear batshit crazy people like you." She clutched her hands tightly and puffed up her cheeks at the statement he made.

Feeling hurt, she yelled out, "You insufferable prick!" and rushed out of the room, causing Dave to widen his eyes a bit. He didn't mean to make her run out of the room like that. But what's done is done and there was nothing he could do about it, he thought.

He gave out a soft sigh and turned the page of his textbook. What he saw next, shocked him a bit. Sitting on that page, was a certain sheet of paper. It was the drawing that Jade had drawn onto during his class. But what was it doing here of all places? He swore he threw it away.

He shrugged as he tossed the paper onto the floor and went back into his book. If he was having a quiz tomorrow, he'd better study up on it. Or else he was doomed.

* * *

Ahhh... I did so horribly on this chapter. Hopefully, I can be forgiven for my horribleness... ahaha.

Anyways, if you have time, please review, rate, or whatever you can do. It is very much appreciated. Thanks! :D


End file.
